Sometimes Miracles Come In Pairs
by Zoe Clara
Summary: Donna and Harvey were the powercouple of Pearson Hardman. They were engaged and had two beautiful twin daughters. Their life couldn‘t be more perfect. But what if it all fell apart? And what if they meet again fifteen years later under different circumstances? This story is loosely based on the concept of the Movie “The Parent Trap”
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes Miracles Come In Pairs**

**Hey everyone! I've been working on this story for over a year now and initially had planned to publish the story when I finished writing it but after having watched tonight's episode (the last one *sniff*) I just couldn't wait any longer... I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any of the characters besides Sophie and Lily.**

**This is all fictional which means it's a fragment of my mind and a story I made up and it doesn't necessarily have to be extremely realistic which means that actions of certain characters as well as character traits sometimes might deflect from reality. If you're here to comment on how unrealistic this story might be (I'm not saying it is) just don't keep reading or be more open minded. Just pretend things do and can actually happen the way they do in my story. Don't hate. Thank you. **

_**Have fun reading**_

*****

**8 PM, New York City, New York **

With a sigh Harvey Specter closed the door to his apartment and loosened his tie. After a stressful day at work he wanted nothing more than to get out of his suit and go to bed.

A growl escaped his throat as he nearly fell over the pair of red converse that lay discarded in the middle of the foyer. He picked them up and put them back on the shoe rack. Lily wasn't the tidiest person and she had it in her to make a mess in under two minutes time.

On his way to her room Harvey picked up Lily's hoodie from the couch and made a stop at the decanter that contained his favourite liquor: a Macallan 18. The decanter was a gift he had received from Paula on their first anniversary. It was an incredibly ugly one but he kept it anyway as he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

The scotch in one hand and Lily's hoodie in the other hand Harvey gently knocked on her door before pushing it open. Lily was seated on her bed reading a book. A soft smile graced her features at the sight of her father leaning against her doorframe. Lily was the spotting image of her mother. The same fiery red hair, the same adorable freckles and the same warm hazel eyes.

"Hey Dad," Lily grinned. For being the queen of chaos Lily's room was always fairly tidy and clean.

"Hey back," Harvey's smile resembled his daughter's. It was one of the features she had actually inherited from him.

"Have you packed your stuff for tomorrow?" He asked and pointed his head towards the black school bag next to her bed.

"Almost. I think I'm missing my pencil case though and I can't find my favourite hoodie but other than that I'm done."

Harvey grinned and raised his left hand that held the said hoodie, "you left it on the couch."

He made his way to her bed and folded it neatly for her to put away. The hoodie was a Burgundy red coloured Pullover with two white stripes on each sleeve. The letters _D.P._ were placed right above the heart on the left side. It was an old Lacrosse hoodie Donna had forgotten here sixteen years prior and Harvey couldn't bring himself to get rid of it.

When Lily had found the hoodie in his closet and asked him why he owned women's clothing Harvey told her the only thing that came to his mind at that moment: the truth. After learning that this was her mother's hoodie Lily refused to give it back to him. It had been her favourite hoodie ever since.

Harvey ruffled Lily's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you already know who your partner this year is?" Harvey asked his daughter. This summer would be Lily's fifth time attending the PSL summer camp and each year Lily won the camp competition. nothing filled Harvey Specter with more pride than seeing his little girl taking after her old man.

"Yeah, it's some girl from California, Sophie—"

Before Lily could finish her sentence the ringtone of Harvey's phone interrupted her, "Sorry, honey, it's Paula, I gotta take this." He mouthed an 'I love you' to her before answering the call and exiting her room.

Lily rolled her eyes. Since when has a phone call with his girlfriend become more important than a conversation with his daughter?

**5 PM, Los Angeles, California **

"Sophie, honey, I'm home early today." Donna said as she threw her keys on the kitchen counter.

A few moments later the basement door opened and revealed Sophie who was carrying a basket full of freshly washed laundry. Her dirty blonde waves were pulled up into a lazy bun and she was wearing a pair of shorts and a white oversized tee. Having inherited Harvey's grin, his chocolate brown eyes, his dirty blonde hair and what not Sophie Paulsen looked just like her father.

"Hey Mom." Sophie answered surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…" Donna said taking the laundry basket from her daughters hands, putting it on the floor in order to give her a hug. "Since you're leaving tomorrow and I won't be able to see you for three whole weeks I took the rest of the day off to spend it with you. God you're growing up so fast! My baby girl is going away all on her own for the first time in her life, I can't believe it." Donna allowed herself to become a tad sentimental.

Sophie chuckled. "Mom, I'm almost sixteen! Also you do realise that I'm in the middle of packing, right? You could help me though. The faster we get this done the faster we can watch a movie and stuff ourselves with Chunky Monkey." Sophie wriggled her eyebrows seductively at the last part. Another thing she must've inherited from her dad. Harvey used to do that all the time back in the days.

"That's my girl!" Donna beamed and followed her daughter into her room.

Half an hour later Donna and Sophie had packed up everything she needed into a big suitcase and a small travelling bag pack for the plane. Donna went through the checklist one last time making sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

"… sunscreen?"

"Check"

"Flight Tickets?"

"Front pocket in my bag pack, check"

"Charger, mobile, and headphones?"

"Check"

"Okay, you've got everything." Donna sighed. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I've never been to New York before but I think it'll be fun."

"I really don't want you to go" Donna chuckled nervously, doing a bad job in hiding the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Mom…" Sophie rolled her eyes. "I'll only be gone for three weeks. You'll be busy filming anyway and besides it was you who told me to look for a camp of my choice during summer that matches your schedule in the first place."

"I know, I know. But that doesn't mean I won't miss you! And you've never been this long without me."

Sophie raised her eyebrow, "you mean _you've_ never been this long without _me_."

Donna laughed and pulled Sophie into a hug "I will miss you pumpkin."

"I'll miss you too, Mommy."

**New York City, New York**

Lily and Harvey were sitting on the couch watching a movie and having take out for dinner. Out of all the restaurants in the city Lily's favourite was that shitty Thai place that once used to be Donna's.

After the movie Harvey broke the silence.

"I totally forgot to ask you, how was your day with Grandpa and Grandma?"

Lily who had barely touched her food shrugged, "good. Can I go to bed now?"

Harvey frowned. He sensed there was something wrong. Lily wasn't usually this quiet and she always had a good appetite. "Lily, you haven't said a word all evening, you've barely touched your dinner and now you want to go to bed? It's not even 11pm."

Lily exhaled, "I'm just tired, Dad." As she got up Harvey caught her wrist and pulled her back down into his arms. "Come on Lily, I know there's something. Talk to me."

"It's just…" Lily hesitated. "Is Paula moving in with us?"

Harvey was taken aback by her question. "What? Why are you asking?"

Lily sighed, "I just feel like she's interfering and kind of invading my personal space. She's always here, trying to shrink me, trying to get me to talk and open up to her when I just really don't wanna talk to her let alone be with her plus you barely have time for me anymore. I mean we haven't done take out and a movie in ages because you've alway spent your evenings with Paula. We can't even have a normal conversation without her calling you."

Harvey's face fell. He always prided himself with being good at reading people – especially when it came to Lily – so how did he possibly miss this. Learning that his own daughter felt neglected by him stung.

"Lily," Harvey let out a sigh and pulled her closer to his chest. "Even if Paula is my girlfriend you will always come first. _Always. _Yes, I have been spending a lot of time with her recently and yes, we haven't done takeout and a movie in a while but that doesn't mean that I'm forgetting about you. If you want to spend the evening with me and I happen to have a date with Paula I will gladly call her and cancel because there's nothing more important to me than spending time with you." Harvey reassured pressing a kiss to her temple as Lily snuggled further into his arms.

"I didn't know you felt that way about Paula."

"Well now you do," she grumbled.

"She's just trying to bond with you. Give her a chance."

**LAX, California **

Some were saying goodbye some were saying hello. Out of all the different nationalities and cultures gate three consisted of only one redhead who currently had trouble keeping her tears at bay. Donna was known to be a strong minded and fierce woman but when her little girl was leaving for a summer camp that happened to be on the other end of the country those façades crumbled and left a protective single mother behind who was bidding her daughter goodbye.

"_Attention passengers. This is the final boarding call for United Airline's flight 372A to New York City, JFK Airport. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. I repeat. This is the final boarding call."_

"Mom, I really have to go now." Sophie said as her Mother was holding onto her for dear life.

Donna chuckled through her tears, "I know, I'm sorry. Have fun, honey. I love you" She gave her daughter one final kiss on the cheek and let her go.

Watching Sophie walk through the doors that led to the aircraft must have been one of the hardest things she had ever done. Donna wanted nothing more but to run after her and hug her one last time but she knew in the eyes of her daughter she was acting ridiculously overprotective and embarrassing. After her daughters wavy mane disappeared behind a corner Donna made her way back to her car.

With a sigh she wiped the last few tears off her cheek, ignoring the constant camera clicks of a few paparazzis that had managed to find her in this crowded airport. She had a few busy weeks ahead as she was filming the sequel to the thriller movie "one way street". Being a movie star and raising a daughter all alone was harder than than Donna made it seem.

**Pearson Specter Litt Conference Room, New York City, New York**

The conference room was filled with a dull and constant noise that could be mistaken with humming of a swarm of bees. In fact it was filled with approximately fifty teenagers that were all taking part at the "Pearson-Specter-Litt Summer Camp".

As a tall African American woman entered it seemed as if someone had pressed mute. The room became silent in an instant.

"Good Morning everyone. My name is Jessica Pearson and I am the managing partner of Pearson Specter Litt. Welcome to our annual summer camp that provides an insight into the world of law. Our firm is specialised on corporate law and by the end of this camp you hopefully know one or two things about it. As every year you will be assigned to a partner with whom you will work throughout the next three weeks. You will work on cases that were prepared by our creative and young associates especially for this occasion and you will accompany some of our most successful partners to court. As always you have the chance to win the camp trophy by collecting points for your team. If you need help with anything you can you can ask anyone around here. We're all nice people and we don't bite. The only thing on your schedule today will be exploring the facilities and settling in. Have fun and good luck!"

Jessica Pearson left the room as fast as she entered it: in determined and quick strides. The woman left no time or room for questions but a lasting impression and Sophie was definitely impressed.

Along with all the other people in the room she left her seat to find her partner. The names were printed out on a list that hung on the conference room wall. Skimming the list she searched for her name and soon found it next to the name _Lily Specter._

She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around to be met with a girl her age. She had fiery red hair and her face was covered in freckles. Sophie immediately noticed something very familiar about that girl but couldn't put a finger on it.

"Are you Sophie?" The red head asked, "because if so you're my parter."

"Yeah, I'm Sophie," she said sticking out her hand for Lily to shake.

Lily smiled and returned the handshake, "I'm Lily, Lily Specter."

Sophie cocked her head, "Specter?"

"Yeah, my Dad is a name partner, actually he should be somewhere around here," Lily shrugged.

"Your Dad is a lawyer, that's pretty cool,"

"Yeah, no, actually it isn't. The job might be cool but your dad having the job? Not cool. It's probably one of the most time consuming jobs one can have. I'm sure your dad has more time for you than my dad has for me."

"I wish he would. My dad doesn't have _any _time for me seeing as though he stuck around for about five months until he left. I live with my mom in LA."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Nah, it's alright I'm pretty much over it. I don't even know his name or how he looks but it's better this way. My mom is my best friend and the coolest person I know. I'm really lucky to have her," Sophie smiled.

Lily's smile faded slightly making Sophie frown. "Hey, you okay?"

"What? No, it's nothing… I just," Lily sighed letting her gaze drop to the ground. "I don't have a mom. I wish I had but she took off when I was about half a year old. I don't know what led her to make this decision but it is how it is."

"I'm sorry, that's terrible. I could never live without my mom and I can't imagine how you must be feeling. Have you ever seen her though?"

Lily shook her head, "nope, my dad refuses to tell me anything about her the only thing I know are her initials because i own an old hoodie of her."

"Okay, this conversation just got very depressing very fast. Let's talk about something else and maybe you can show me around a bit?"

Lily let out a relieved sigh and smiled, "sure, let's go"

Lily showed Sophie the library, the bullpens and the partners kitchen- basically everything one needs to know the directions to when taking part at the program.

"Alright that's pretty much all there is to the 50th floor but lucky for you you have me as a partner. Everyone knows me around here which gives me the privilege to show you the partners offices and pretty much every room that you would normally have no access to." Lily grinned and cocked her left eyebrow triumphantly.

Sophie's eyes widened and she stopped walking.

Lily turned around noticing Sophie wasn't at her side anymore "What? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Sophie shook her head, "that thing you did with your eyebrows in combination with that smile just really reminded me of my mom. She does the exact same thing. But I guess it's the red hair. My mom has the same hair colour. Kinda scary though."

"Oh, yeah I guess in some way all redheads look pretty similar." Lily shrugged as she continued walking.

A few moments later they arrived at a small but yet nice looking corner office.

"This is my uncle Mikes office, well godfather actually but he's more of an uncle to me. My dad and him have known each other for years."

As they entered the office the computer was still on but the office was empty. "maybe he's at Rachel's office." Lily thought out loud.

"Who is Rachel?"

"Oh, Rachel is Mikes wife ergo my godmother. She's got her office at the end of the corridor. Mike sometimes goes there to work on cases with her although I hardly think that's what they're doing..."

"Are you kidding?" Lily mumbled as they entered Rachel's clearly empty office but a look at her watch made her realise what time of the day it was.

"Oh. Right. They have lunch break right now. No wonder we can't find them anywhere. Everyone takes their lunch break at 1:30 pm beside my dad so we'll most likely find him in his office. You coming" Lily asked but never got an answer. As she turned around she found Sophie staring at Rachel's desk.

Lily walked up to Sophie and followed Sophie's eyes. Sophie was looking at a picture that was almost completely hidden by a pot plant and several stationary items. As she reached for the picture a cloud of dust emerged into the air.

"Oh wow," Lily said coughing from all the dust, "I've never noticed this picture, it must've been there for years though."

The picture was a photograph from the one of the galas the firm had attended together. It was a group of people consisting of Mike, Rachel, Louis and Jessica but the eye catcher of the photograph was Harvey Specter resting his hand on Donna's visibly pregnant stomach and pressing a kiss to her temple. Donna's hand rested on top of Harvey's.

Sophie turned to Lily confusion written all over her face, "why is there a picture of my mom in Rachel's office and who is the guy next to her?"

"Wait that is your mom? I can't tell you why she's in this picture but I can tell you who the guy next to her is. That's my dad."

Sophie's mouth dropped open and she whispered, "do you think that's me my mom is pregnant with in this picture or do I have a sibling I don't know of?"

Lily turned the frame around, "the picture was taken on February fifth 2002, when were you born?"

"May fourth 2002," Sophie said. Her mom was indeed pregnant with her the time this picture was taken. Her head snapped up as Lily dropped the picture frame on the desk.

"You're kidding are you?"

Sophie frowned, "no, why?"

"Because my birthday is May fourth twenty two as well. What if my dad and your mom were together at that time?"

"Wait that would mean that your dad is my dad and my mom is your mom." Sophie froze finally realising what Lily was pointing out.

"Sophie, that means we're twins."

Sophie swallowed, "Oh my god… oh my god… wait, but how can we be sure? Maybe this is all just a big… misunderstanding?"

Lily pondered for a second, "well if we really are twins my dad must have something confirming it. Like a birth certificate or something like that. I know he wouldn't keep it at home because there is literally no place where you can hide stuff. And believe me whenever he tries to hide things I find them. So there's really only one place where we could look: his office."

"And how exactly do you want to do this when he's not taking a break."

Lily smirked mischievously, "Oh I know how. My dad has a girlfriend. She's literally the worst. She's a shrink and super annoying. Unfortunately my dad doesn't think so. He jumps whenever she calls or wants something. If I were to tell him that she's in the lobby waiting for him he would be out of his chair in seconds. Not to mention that we are on floor 50 which basically means the ride to ground floor will take ages and our lobby is pretty big ergo he will look for Paula at least fifteen minutes until he realises that she's not there."

Sophie grinned, "you're a genius!"

In a matter of seconds Lily and Sophie reached Harvey's office knocking on the door before pushing it open.

Harvey looked up from his laptop, and smiled at his daughter, "Hey, how's it going? Are you two having fun," he asked as he stood up to shake Sophie's hand.

"We're all good, thanks I just wanted to introduce Sophie to you, my partner."

"Sophie? A very pretty name," he said letting go of Sophie's hand.

Sophie blushed, at the thought that this was her first encounter ever with her father or at least her potential father.

"Oh and Dad," Lily piped up, "I think I saw Paula in the lobby, you might wanna check in on her."

Harvey frowned, "are you sure? We weren't supposed to meet for another hour."

"Yeah, I saw her when I showed Sophie the lobby,"

Harvey sighed and flipped his computer shut, "alright, I'll see what's going on. Be right back."

Lily turned to Sophie as a triumphant smile played on her lips, "told ya he'd jump."

Sophie gave lily a high five and looked curiously around the big office. It had huge glass walls that gave a stunning view over New York City.

"Hey, your dad has a secretary? That's so cool." Sophie said as she spotted the empty cubicle outside Harvey's office.

"No, he used to have one - I wasn't born yet, and when she resigned dad refused to get a replacement because apparently she was _irreplaceable_. I asked him about her but he wouldn't tell me anything. Anyway let's look if my dad has any good hiding places in his office.

Sophie's eyes wandered to the shelves that held all of Harvey's records. With awe she went through all the different EP's and LP's. "Are all of those your Dad's vinyls?"

"Yep, he loves to collect them. All of those," Lily pointed at the upper row, "are albums Grandpa Gordon recorded. He plays he saxophone and let me tell you he is brilliant."

"I love your Dad's taste in music." Sophie went through the vinyls and stopped when a certain artist caught her eye. "He even has Miles Davis' first LP. He's one of my favourite artists." She took the vinyl out of the shelf as an envelope fell out of the case. Lily picked it up and Sophie placed the record back on the shelf her attention suddenly being on the envelope. They sat down on the couch in their Dad's office and stared at the envelope. It's front had both of their names in black ink written on it. Carefully Lily ripped it open. It contained three pictures.

The first picture was a picture of Harvey and Donna. They looked young and in love. Neither of them was looking at the camera as they only had eyes for each other. Harvey had his arm around Donna's waist and Donna's one Hand was placed on Harvey's chest while the other one gently cupped his cheek. Even a blind person could tell how in love they were.

The second picture was a photograph that was taken shortly after the birth of Sophie and Lily. Donna was laying in a hospital bed while one of the twins was laying as a wrapped up bundle in her arms. Harvey was laying next to her holding the other twin. Their smiles brighter than ever. They looked like the perfect little family.

The last picture was a picture of the twins laying next to each other. Both their birth certificates were placed on the blanket next to them. "Sometimes miracles come in pairs" was written on the back of the photograph in the same black ink that was used on the envelope.

Looking at those pictures brought a sense of reality into the situation. With trembling hands Lily put the photos back into the envelope.

"Looks like we have our confirmation," Sophie laughed as she embraced her sister. "We're twins!"

**Los Angeles, California**

Back in LA Donna dropped down on the couch with a glass of red wine after her first exhausting work day on the set of her new movie. Checking her emails she came across a rather unsettling one from her assistant who managed her finances. She quickly dialled his number which she knew by heart and waited for him to pick up.

"_Donna?"_

"Hey, Eric, I just got your email about Sophie's camp. Is everything alright?"

"_Uh, well, this is kinda hard to tell you and I'm pretty sure it is going to be even harder for you to digest but you might want to check out the receiver of the money for Sophie's camp you had me transfer."_

"Okay… You're making me nervous though," Donna said as she opened another tab typing the domain of her bank into the search bar. She clicked on recent transfers and scrolled down to the day when Eric had transferred the money. A gasp left her lips as her phone slipped out of her hand and hit the floor with a dull thud. In bold letters _Pearson-Specter-Litt _was listed as the receiver of the money.

As if in trance Donna picked her phone up from the ground telling Eric she would call him back. With trembling hands she dialled the one number she swore to herself sixteen years ago she would never call again. Her heart rate was increasing with each second she waited for him to pick up. Suddenly she heard his voice again. For the first time in almost sixteen years she heard the deep baritone that haunted her in her sleep.

"_Harvey Specter speaking."_

Donna took a deep breath before saying, "Harvey, it's me, Donna. We need to talk."

*****

Sophie and Lily sat together in the partners kitchen discussing their newly discovered relationship as twins. They told each other everything about their lives and their parents and soon discovered how much of a perfect match Harvey and Donna were and how they had to make them meet again.

"You do realise that we have to tell Dad about me," Sophie said as she took a bite of her granola bar.

"Yeah I know. How could they do this to us? I mean how can you live with the fact that you have another child in this world that has absolutely no knowledge of you at all?"

"I don't know but what I know is that not having you I'm my life for the past 15 years sucked!"

Lily grinned from cheek to cheek and nodded eagerly, "I definitely agree with you!"

"Okay we should go and tell dad now. Any ideas how?" Sophie asked as her nervousness increased.

Lily shrugged, "Easy. We'll just tell him. No talking around it. No chickening out."

Sophie let out a breath before getting up. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

*****

Sighing Harvey exited the elevator. He just spent twenty minutes looking for Paula in the lobby. Twenty very valuable minutes of his very valuable time. Annoyed by the situation he called Paula who informed him that she was still in a meeting with a patient but took the time to tell him about the restaurant she had discovered in some alleyway and was really eager to try out with him. The only problem was that the restaurant was none other than Del Posto. Those two little words were able to make his blood circulation stop in an instant.

Del Posto wasn't only the restaurant he had met Donna for the first time all those years ago, it was also the restaurant he had told her he was _completely and unconditionally, head over heals in love with her_. It was the restaurant she had told him she was pregnant with their two daughters. It was the restaurant he would take Donna to whenever she was mad at him because he had screwed up in some way or when they had something to celebrate. It was the restaurant that had a picture of the both of them kissing under a mistletoe during Christmas hanging on a wall and it was the restaurant that had Donna's favourite dessert named after them: The Paulsen-Specter-Chocolate-soufflet. Del Posto was _their_ restaurant. Never in his life had he brought another woman but Donna to this place and that sure as hell wouldn't change now.

Harvey draped his coat over the armrest of the couch in his office and let out an exhausted sigh.

Now that he made it back to his office he was eager to get to work as he was working on a crucial case that demanded his full attention. He had just flipped his laptop open when his phone rang again. Not looking at the caller ID he answered it.

"Harvey Specter speaking."

All the colour drained from his face when a very familiar voice he hadn't heard in almost sixteen years sounded through the receiver.

"_Harvey, it's me, Donna. We need to talk."_

At the same time Lily and her partner walked through his office doors.

"I don't care who you are talking to dad, but you better hang up right now because I want to know why you never told me about my twin sister," Lily said cocking her eyebrows the way Donna always did.

Sophie stepped forward and gave Harvey a shy smile.

"Hey Dad."

*****

**There you have it! The first chapter of my new fanfiction. Yes, Suits might've come to an end and yes, I'm still crying over it but I hope stories like those can keep it alive - at least for us fans... this story in unbeta-ed so I apologise for any mistakes. I hope you liked it. Lmk in the comments :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Since I ended the last chapter on a cliffhanger I decided not to let you guys wait so long. Once again this chapter (as are all the upcoming ones) is unbeta-ed hence the mistakes you might stumble upon... I'll be out of the country for the next two weeks so I don't know if I'll be able to post anything. Anyway have fun reading chapter 2 :)**

*****

_All the colour drained from his face when a very familiar voice he hadn't heard in almost sixteen years sounded through the receiver. _

"_Harvey, it's me, Donna. We need to talk."_

_At the same time Lily and her partner walked through his office doors. _

"_I don't care who you are talking to dad, but you better hang up right now because I want to know why you never told me about my twin sister," Lily said cocking her eyebrows the way Donna always did._

_Sophie stepped forward and gave Harvey a shy smile._

"_Hey Dad."_

With a loud thud Harvey's phone landed on his desk as his eyes widened. Donna who was still on the line only heard the phone dropping before the line went silent, "fine. You don't want to talk to me? I guess that means I'll have to pay you a visit and force you to talk to me."

In a matter of minutes Donna had packed a small suitcase and booked a non-stop flight to New York. The shortest flight she got was about five and a half hours which meant she would arrive at about half past eight in the evening. Taking her keys from the counter Donna left her apartment and made her way to LAX.

*****

Lily let go of Sophie's hand and took a step towards her father. "How Dad? How? How could you do this to me. To us?" Lily said and pointed between herself and her sister. Her voice was low and on the verge of breaking.

Harvey was speechless. Unable to form a proper sentence he just continued to stare at Sophie. His look resembled someone who had seen a ghost and Harvey was not far from believing this was all a dream and Sophie might actually be a ghost.

Sophie was as tall as Lily but had Harvey's hair colour. A few freckles grazed her delicate button nose and her eyes were dark brown with a lighter circle around the iris. All in all Harvey found that Sophie had grown into a beautiful young lady. And even though others would probably see more of Harvey in Sophie the only person Harvey saw in her was Donna.

Lily who had enough of Harvey's silence took Sophie's hand and dragged her out of the room. Harvey dropped his head in his hands not really being able to grasp what had just happened. But being Harvey Specter he threw himself into work trying to distract himself from the recent incident.

Once in the waiting area by the front desk Sophie and Lily dropped onto a couch. "Well that was… awkward, " Sophie sighed and looked to her sister. Lily took Sophie's hand and pulled her up again, "you know what? Let's go home. I've had enough drama for one day."

Sophie frowned, "but… what if he doesn't want me to be there?"

"He as in Dad?"

Sophie bit her lip and nodded but lily only shook her head, "I don't care. I want you to be there and that's all that matters. He can't forbid me to see you. You're my sister and from now on you're family. Besides I don't think my dad would be this cruel."

Relief flooded through Sophie's body as she squeezed her sisters hand. Together they made their way downstairs where Ray was already waiting for them.

*****

After a long exhausting flight in economy class Donna finally landed in New York and took a cab to Harvey's condo at least that's where he was supposed to be living according to the contacts she received from his assistant. Whenever there was a change ergo a new phone number or a new address their assistants provided them with the new contact information. After all they were still parents and shared the responsibility.

The whole way to New York Donna was seemingly oblivious to the impact of the situation until she stood in front of Harvey's apartment door. It was then that she actually realised how sweaty her hands had become and how fast her heart was beating all of a sudden. She hadn't seen Harvey in almost sixteen years. How did he change both physically and emotionally? Did he change at all? How would he react? And before she knew what she was doing she knocked on the wooden door taking a few steps backwards, bracing her for what was behind that door.

But when the door opened it wasn't what she had expected at all. In front of her stood a blonde woman looking at her with curious, piercing blue eyes which made her feel as if she was looking into her soul.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a heavy British accent. Maybe she was an Au Pair from England.

"I… I'm sorry. I think I'm at the wrong apartment. I-"

"Mom?"

Sophie emerged from behind the blonde woman and threw herself into Donna's arms.

Donna closed her eyes and embraced her daughter, "Hey baby. God you haven't even been gone a day and I almost went crazy. Speaking of crazy _what on earth_ are you doing here?"

The blonde woman all of a sudden spoke up. Donna had almost forgotten she was still there, "she is Lily's partner in camp and they seemed to hit off right away so Lily brought her with her. My name is Paula by the way nice to meet you." She smiled as she shook Donna's hand.

Donna's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her other daughter. "Lily?" She asked in a breathless whisper. The nod Sophie gave her told her three things: one: her daughter knew she had a twin, two: her daughter knew who her twin was, three: Paula had no idea that Lily and Sophie were related let alone twins.

Sophie turned to Paula, "Thanks, Paula. I'm just going to introduce my mom to Lily real quick," she said hastily and dragged Donna into Lily's room, closing the door behind them and locking just in case an unwanted guest decided to interrupt them. *cough* _Paula_ *cough*

Donna's breath got caught in her throat as she saw Lily sitting on her bed. Her head hung low as she starred at her fingers and her red waves blocked the view of her face.

"Lily?" Donna asked quietly as she took a step into Lily's direction. Lily shyly looked up and Donna's eyes met a pair of beautiful hazel ones.

"Hey, Mom." Lily said and stood up.

Donna gasped and put a hand over her mouth trying to keep herself from shaking. With a trembling hand Donna put a strand of Lily's red curls behind her ear and cupped her cheek. When Lily leaned into her hand Donna couldn't help herself but fling her arms around her daughter. An embrace Lily gladly accepted. After a while Donna pulled Sophie into the hug as well and enjoyed the feeling of being able to embrace both of her beautiful daughters at the same time. It was something she had dreamt of doing for over a decade.

The three sat on Lily's bed just holding each other until Donna broke the hug and moved into the armchair in the corner of the room. Donna wiped a stray tear from her cheek and chuckled at the sight of her two daughters huddled together on the large box spring bed. It was obvious that they belonged together. Seeing them made Donna realise it was a mistake to separate them in the first place.

Lily who was still a bit overwhelmed looked at her mother. She was by far the most beautiful person she had ever seen. There wasn't a single imperfection in her appearance. She now questioned her fathers decision-making-ability. How could he let somebody like Donna go? Does he suffer from a bad case of lapse of taste that he decides to settle for someone like Paula when he had the chance to be with Donna?

"Alright mom, I think you have some explaining to do." Sophie said and looked almost tauntingly at her mom.

"I guess, I do. So where do I start?"

*****

On the 50th floor Harvey was sending one last email before collapsing into an armchair with a much needed glass of scotch. As the liquor was making its way down his throat Harvey lay his head back and closed his eyes in an attempt to silence his mind that was racing 1000 miles an hour.

It's one thing to run away from problems when you're alone and independent but when you have a daughter - Correction two daughters, you have the obligation to face problems and be a good role model.

With a sigh Harvey got up and draped his coat over his arm before making his way to the elevators.

No twenty minutes later Harvey entered his condo. He threw his keys onto the counter and made his way towards Paula who was sitting on the couch, reading some sort of magazine. He sat down next to her and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"Hey. You're late," she said snuggling into him as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah, sorry. Had to do some additional research for a case. Is Lily in her room?"

Paula nodded, "her partner is with her. The two seem inseparable."

Harvey inhaled sharply.

"Oh and for some reason her mother showed up as well. She seems… I don't know sorta weird. All teary for some reason. They've been in Lily's room for quite some time now."

Harvey's eyes widened and his heart rate increased drastically. He slowly drew his arm that was around Paula back and whispered, "Sophie's Mom is here?"

"Yeah. Darling, are you okay? You seem a tad pale." Paula said stroking his cheek.

Harvey turned away from Paula and got up. It was obvious that Paula had no idea who Sophie or Donna were. "I'm going to say hi real quick. Be right back."

*****

"Aw, you guys were so in love," Sophie smiled after Donna had told them yet another story about when Donna and Harvey's relationship was in full bloom.

Donna dropped her gaze to her hands she was fidgeting with, "Yeah, we were."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. The knock was to strong to be coming from Paula which could only mean one thing: Harvey was home.

The three women exchanged nervous glances. They knew they couldn't stay in Lily's room forever.

Lily took a deep breath before unlocking the door. But she opened it only so wide that she could poke her head through the gap. "Hey Dad. I'm kind of busy in here so could you make it quick?"

Harvey shook his head. A warning that told Lily not to play games. With a defeated sigh she opened the door wide enough to let him step into the room but locked it again once he was inside.

How do you react when you see the woman that changed your life for the better and who is most definitely still the love of your life even after fifteen years of absence? Harvey didn't know but what he knew was that Donna was by far still the most beautiful woman on this planet. Her auburn waves were combed to one side. She was wearing a teal v neck draped dress that showed the just right amount of cleavage to leave any male individual begging for more.

Seeing Donna standing in front of him worked like a cold bucket of water on him. In a matter of seconds all the memories and feelings he buried deep inside came rushing back up. All of a sudden he remembered _everything. _Her hazel brown eyes, her smile, every singe freckle. She was still as stunning as he remembered her to be if not even more.

Donna felt equally overwhelmed. In those fifteen years Harvey had definitely changed. His body was more toned than it used to be in their younger days, he gained muscles and certainly lost some weight. His face was free from any sort of beard or stubble and his suit wasn't as cheap as the ones he wore back at the DA's office. All in all Harvey looked incredibly handsome and made her heart beat increase.

When their eyes finally met it was like finding water after days lost in the desert. Lily and Sophie observed the non verbal exchanges of their parents and it was clear that sparks were flying. Never in their life had they seen two people communicate with so much passion and love but only by looks. It was as if the two were made for each other and no Paula in the world could change that.

"Hey, Harvey," Donna said, sounding almost shy and Donna _never _sounded shy.

Her voice was music to Harvey's ears. He could spend hours just listening to Donna talk. "Hi, Donna. I… I didn't expect you to be here." He said not being able to think of anything else.

"To be honest it wasn't my intention to take the next plane to New York and see you either but apparently Sophie seemed to have picked the one law firm that her father is name partner at."

"Hey, in my defence, Pearson Specter Litt is the best corporate law firm in the whole country and I didn't even know who he was until a few hours ago," Sophie piped up pointing at Harvey.

Donna turned to Sophie, "no one is blaming you honey. If there's someone to blame it's me. I should have checked what you decided on or at least have known that you would only go for the best of the best."

"So how do we go from here?" Lily asked looking at her parents expectantly.

Harvey pondered for a moment, "Well we obviously have some things to discuss now that you guys know each other…" he paused and looked at Donna, "and I will have to talk to your mother about some things as well."

Donna nodded, "Your father is right but not tonight. I'm really exhausted and I really just want to sleep.

Lily turned to Harvey, "dad, can Sophie sleep over… please?"

Harvey sighed. Whenever Lily wanted something she got it. One way or another there was just no escaping the puppy look on her face.

"Yeah, I mean sure you both can actually stay here if you want. We have a guest room where you could sleep," Harvey said looking at Donna, "and Sophie could sleep in Lily's room."

"That's really sweet of you Harv but I think I'll just go to the hotel I booked for tonight. Sophie can stay here though."

For some reason Harvey was disappointed that Donna didn't want to stay but the fact that she unconsciously picked up his old nickname 'Harv' made him feel like a love struck teenager all over again.

The moment between the family was interrupted by Paula knocking on the door, "Honey, is everything al right in there?"

A sudden feeling of guilt overcame Harvey as the few minutes he spent with Donna and their daughters made him completely forget about Paula.

Donna raised an eyebrow and looked at Harvey. Sure she knew Harvey wouldn't stay single forever but the fact that he was taken still hurt.

Harvey who suddenly became very fidgety stumbled over the words he was trying to articulate, "uhm… Paula… yeah, I'm her girlfriend, I- I mean she's my… my girlfriend." His cheeks began to redden as Donna bit on her lip but failed to suppress the grin that was forming on her lips.

"You okay there Specter or can I get you anything? Tissue, glass of water, tampon?" She asked mockingly as Lily and Sophie broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Everything's fine. We'll be out in a sec and there's something I have to tell you," he responded and glared at Donna who just stuck her tongue out. Harvey shook his head and chuckled at the silly gesture. It was just like in the old days and Harvey had to admit he missed it.

Lily looked at Harvey horrified by the idea to tell his girlfriend about Sophie and Donna. "You want to tell Paula?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean she will find out anyway won't she?"

Lily huffed, "if it were up to me she wouldn't even be here anymore,"

"Hey," Harvey warned. " I get that you aren't so fond of her but what has she done to make you hate her so much?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now just tell her already!" Lily said and went to stand next to her sister.

Harvey sighed, "alright, but you," he said pointing at Lily, "pull it together or the two of us have a problem."

Lily rolled her eyes but stayed silent as Harvey unlocked and opened the door. Once everyone was outside the four went into the living room where Paula was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine. The magazine she had read before was now replaced with a novel.

"Hey, there you guys are," She said as she set book and wine aside.

"Yeah, sorry we had some stuff to discuss," said Harvey moving towards his two daughters. "Actually Paula, there's something you should know. Have I ever told you about Lily's twin?"

Paula's eyes widened as she looked at Harvey her mouth slightly agape. "Lily has a twin?"

"Paula, this is Sophie and this," he moved over to Donna, "is Donna, their mother."

Paula was visibly taken aback. Her mouth was open but nothing came out. After a few moments of silence she regained composure, "So, let me get this straight, we have been dating for what? Almost two years now? And you never thought to tell me you have another daughter?"

"Well, you see, I didn't-" Harvey started but was interrupted by Donna.

"You really can't blame Harvey for all of this. We were young and things didn't work out the way they were supposed to and when we broke up I was the one who insisted on breaking off the contact. Lily didn't even know of me or Sophie up until today."

Harvey gave Donna a grateful smile and turned to Paula, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Paula sighed, "It's okay, but I would prefer it if you could tell me stuff like this in the future. Any other secret children I need to know of?" She asked and Harvey chuckled, "no, no more secret children."

"Alright, I think I'll head to bed. Nice meeting you Donna," she said to Donna giving her a tight smile and walked up to Harvey pecking him on the cheek.

When Paula was out of sight Harvey released a heavy breath. "Okay Sophie, Lily I'll see Donna out and you guys can get ready for bed. I'll come to say good night in a few."

The two girls made their way to Lily's room leaving Donna and Harvey behind. "Quite the eventful day, huh?" Donna said feeling very nervous all of a sudden.

"Definitely. We should have dinner sometime," he said before hastily adding, "to talk about how to go on from here. I mean we can't just separate them again now that they know each other."

Donna nodded in agreement, "they seem so happy together. It's like they were never separated at all."

As they reached the door Harvey spoke up again, "thanks for helping me out with Paula. You didn't have to do that, you know, lie. I mean separating the twins was a mutual decision."

Donna just shook her head, "it's no big deal, really. I just didn't want you to get into an argument with her over this."

Harvey smiled, "maybe the four of us could have lunch tomorrow. Just catching up with each other. Something casual."

Donna raised an eyebrow, "Harvey Specter doesn't do casual."

A mischievous smile played on his lips, "oh if only you knew what Harvey Specter does nowadays… say yes and you'll find out how casual I can be."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Donna said stepping out into the hallway.

Before he closed the door Harvey leaned over and pressed a soft kiss onto Donna's cheek, "goodnight Donna."

"Goodnight Harvey," Donna replied as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

Stepping into the elevator Donna touched the cheek that Harvey had kissed as a tingling sensation rushed through her body. Out of all the things that could've happened between the two former lovers a kiss wasn't on the agenda. His perfume was still as intoxicating as it was fifteen years ago and the crazy thing about it was that Donna had gotten him the scent for his birthday which meant that for fifteen - almost sixteen, years Harvey had been using the same scent. A scent associated to his ex fiancée.

*****

Lily and Sophie lay in bed together chitchatting about their schools and hobbies when Harvey entered the room.

"Everything alright in here?" He asked turning off the ceiling lights. The only thing that illuminated the room now were the bedside lights on each nightstand. "We're good, thanks dad," Lily replied.

"Alright it's late. You should try to get some sleep now." Usually Harvey would give Lily a kiss goodnight now but the fact that Sophie was here as well made him overthink the idea. Screw it. Almost sixteen or not the goodnight kiss was a ritual. A ritual he refused to give up. He went to Lily and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "good night, Lily. I love you." Without giving it a second thought Harvey rounded the bed, leaned down and also pressed a kiss to Sophie's forehead, "good night Sophie, I love you."

Sophie who had never been kissed goodnight by her father before had tears welling up in her eyes, "good night dad, I love you too."

Harvey smiled at his two daughters laying in bed together. This was how it was supposed to be from the very beginning on.

Climbing into bed, Harvey thought about everything that had happened today. It seemed so surreal having both his daughters together in one city. In one bed to be precise. But it seemed even more surreal knowing that Donna was in New York as well. Only thinking about the feisty red head made his heart skip a beat. Little did he know that Donna, who was laying still wide awake in a hotel bed, also had trouble getting Harvey out of her mind.

*****

**There are always passages and paragraphs I'm not entirely happy with but overall I like the direction this is going into - kinda happy but also angsty as there's another woman in Harvey's life... There's definitely going to be some more angst over the next few chaps but y'all just have to wait and see. I hope you liked the chapter and as always: Lmk in the comments :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Miracles Come In Pairs

**I've finally had some time to upload chapter three. I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out but neither am I with the next chapter nor with the chapters 1 or 2. Although I'm happy that at least some of you enjoyed it. I'm super grateful for your feedback. This chapter has a few flashbacks to give you an idea of the characters' past. I hope you like it. :)**

*****

_Celebrating his younger brother Marcus' graduation from high school Harvey took him out for a fancy dinner to a new restaurant that had opened recently: Del Posto. Harvey had just landed his first case as an associate at the DA's office. His career was scratching the surface of success and it felt good. _

_When two flutes of champagne were brought to their table Harvey raised his flute proposing a toast, "to you, you've made it though hell! I'm proud of you, Marcus." _

_Marcus was beaming, "thanks Harvey. Congrats on your first case." He added also raising his flute. _

_Throughout dinner the two brothers talked about Harvey's new case and Marcus' plans regarding his future. Now that he had finished high school Marcus was still not sure if he wanted to go to college or not. Harvey payed for both their meals giving the waiter a generous tip. _

"_I'll just have go to the restroom real quick. Be right back," Harvey said getting up. _

_As he was washing his hands he took a look into the mirror. He was turning heads when walking through a crowded area. His good looks and charming attitude were the perfect combo for any woman that was asking for it but Harvey was looking for the exact opposite. Even though he sometimes acted like an arrogant asshole, he was secretly longing for someone who understood and loved him for the person he was and not for his money, reputation or good looks. _

_Sighing he dried his hands and exited the bathroom crashing into someone. _

"_Hey! Watch where you going, jerk!" A female voice said._

_As Harvey looked up to apologise he was met with the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes. The eyes belonged to an equally beautiful woman with fiery red waves. It was at that moment that he realised never before had he seen such a gorgeous woman. She exceeded all expectations a man could have in a woman's physical appearance._

"_What? Did you choke on your tongue?" She asked him. Apparently his starring was a bit too obvious. _

"_I… I'm sorry. You're just…"_

"_I'm what? Pretty? Stunning? Beautiful? Yeah, I've heard it all before." She cut him off still seemingly annoyed by the situation._

_Harvey was surprised by her bluntness. "Well I'll spare you the repetition but just so you know, you are all of those things, I'm Harvey," he grinned sticking his hand out. _

_She eyed his hand briefly before looking up again ignoring Harvey's outstretched hand, "sorry, I'm not into lawyers," she said and walked back into the dining area. _

_Harvey's mouth fell open, "how…?" How could this woman possibly know Harvey was a lawyer? Shaking his head he also made his way back but stopped when he saw a silver bracelet on the floor. Maybe it fell off during the collision. He picked the bracelet up and examined it. On a little pendant it had the name 'Donna Roberta Paulsen' engraved. Harvey put the bracelet into his pocket and went back to the table. _

"_What took you so long?" Marcus asked before noticing the big grin Harvey had plastered on his face. _

"_See the red head over there?" He asked Marcus who nodded after spotting Donna who was leaving the restaurant with a brunette friend._

_Harvey took the bracelet out of his pocket and grinned at his brother, "one day, I'm going to marry that girl!" _

*

With a jolt Harvey woke up from his dream. He hadn't dreamt of Donna in years. Well it wasn't really a dream it was more of a flashback. He really shouldn't think or dream about Donna when there was another woman sleeping next to him. He looked at Paula and shook his head. Paula was his girlfriend now. His days with Donna were over.

Yawning Harvey climbed out of bed. It was still early but he was hungry. When he entered the kitchen he was surprised to find Sophie sitting at the counter with a glass of water, reading a book.

"Hey, you're up early." He said rounding the counter to get himself a glass of water as well.

"Yeah, sorry did I wake you? I just couldn't sleep anymore."

"No, you didn't. I woke up on my own. Do you want some pancakes?"

Sophie looked up from her book, "you'd make me some?"

Harvey gave his daughter a warm smile, "sure! You can help if you want."

Sophie put her book aside and jumped off the barstool. "Alright, What do I need to do?"

Harvey smiled, "Okay, so in order to make the Specter-Special-Pancakes we need eggs, Milk, flour, some sugar and my secret ingredient: vanilla extract. When your mom was pregnant with you and your sister she hated my pancakes. Every other pancake was okay as long as it wasn't me who made it. At first I was confused because she used to like my pancakes so one day I added just two tiny drops of vanilla into the mixture and all of a sudden Donna refused to eat anything else but those pancakes."

"That sounds like Mom," Sophie chuckled as she took eggs out of the fridge.

"It sure does." Harvey said pausing his movements for a moment to look at his daughter. "Hey Sophie?"

Sophie cracked an egg into a bowl before looking up, "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm really glad that you're here and even though you might've lived with your mom the majority of your life I still love you just as much as I love your sister."

Sophie definitely didn't expect those words to come from her fathers mouth but it didn't take her long to throw herself into Harvey's arms. "I love you too, dad."

Harvey closed his eyes as he embraced his daughter especially since he didn't know how much time they had left before Sophie and Donna would go back to California. Them leaving was pretty much inevitable but he pushed the thoughts aside for now enjoying the hug. It was not long until he felt another pair of arms around his waist. Lily had snuck up on them and joined the embrace.

Harvey sighed before slowly pulling away. He cupped one cheek of each twin and said, "God, I love you guys so much, you have no idea."

Lily put her hand over his, "we love you too, dad."

Together they continued to prepare the pancake batter but ended up having a food fight. Eggs, flour and sugar covered nearly every surface in the kitchen. Lily and Sophie were also covered in hideous amounts of flour but Harvey managed to avoid any eggs or other ingredients that came flying towards him. The twins who were currently hiding behind the counter decided to team up. Lily grabbed the flour while Sophie grabbed the eggs. Harvey who was crouching next to the fridge didn't notice either of the two sneaking up on him but he certainly felt the flour that was being poured all over him and the eggs that were cracked on his head. The cold liquid now running down his back. Laughing the twins collapsed next to Harvey leaning on each side of him.

"_Bloody hell_! What on earth happened in here?" A voice suddenly said.

Hastily Harvey and the twins got up from the floor and and saw Paula standing in the middle of the kitchen that looked like it's been through a war – which it technically has been.

"Sorry, we got a bit carried away while making pancakes," Harvey said pulling a piece of eggshell out of his hair.

Paula just shook her head at their infantility and walked right back into the bedroom. Harvey grimaced, "we might've gone a bit too far with this."

No two minutes later Paula once again emerged from the bedroom now carrying her handbag.

"Hey, where are you going? Don't you want to have breakfast with us?" Harvey asked as Paula was marching into the direction of the door.

"I am freshly showered and I'd like to keep it that way." Paula said with a sarcastic smile. "If you want to play like a five-year-old with your daughters that's okay but please, leave me out of it. I'm going to the clinic now but you can make this up over lunch with me today."

Once again a grimace formed on Harvey's features, "Yeah sorry but that's not going work. I'm having lunch with Donna and the girls today."

The twins looked at each other hearing about the lunch with their parents for the first time but it wasn't only Sophie and Lily who didn't know about the lunch. Paula was clearly startled by Harvey's answer, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope, not kidding. But how about tomorrow? I could take you to dinner and we could-" Harvey tried but was harshly interrupted by Paula, "you know what Harvey? Forget it. Have fun with your little family. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk about this." The slam of the door echoed through the apartment and Harvey sighed, "come on girls. We gotta clean up the kitchen."

"We're sorry dad." Lily said.

"yeah, we didn't mean for this to happen," Sophie added glancing around the kitchen.

"I know but It wasn't your fault and you guys don't have to apologise. Paula might have overreacted but if she can't handle me having some harmless fun with my daughters that's her problem. I really enjoyed our little food war. It was fun."

The twins smiled at Harvey and nodded.

*

After the kitchen was cleaned up and the pancakes were devoured the three showered in an attempt to get all the food out of their hair which proved to be more difficult than anticipated.

Harvey and the girls made their way to the lobby downstairs where Ray was already waiting for them.

The ride to the firm was filled with chattering and the sound of the jazz music selection Harvey had put together for Ray.

No twenty minutes later Harvey sat in his office and Lily and Sophie were in the library working on their assigned case. Sophie was impressed by her sisters negotiating skills and juridical knowledge. In a matter of seconds Lily had figured out a loophole they could use against the opposing counsel and that by only skimming the documents.

In the course of the morning Lily had taught Sophie the fundamentals of several state laws and the course of a trial.

By noon the two were seated on the floor of Mikes office presenting him their so far gathered information and checking if they could put together a possible agreement when Harvey knocked at the glass door, "Hey, ready for lunch?"

"Lunch?" Mike asked perplexed. Harvey Specter doesn't do lunch. Harvey Specter works till he drops and then some more but he certainly does not take a break. _Ever. _

"Yes, Mike. It's something one does around this time. They go to a diner or a restaurant, order food, eat it and then go back to work," Harvey said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"See, that's what I mean. It's something _one _does. It's not something Harvey Specter does."

Harvey just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his daughters, "Come on girls, put the pens down or else we'll be late."

Lily and Sophie reluctantly did what their father had told them and got up.

"Don't look at me like that. Your mother hates unpunctuality and I don't want to keep her waiting." Harvey said tapping against his watch. The girls sighed and answered "yes dad" in unison.

Mike frowned, "wait what? Who's mother are we talking about and why is Sophie calling you dad?"

Harvey turned to the twins, "you didn't tell him."

Sophie bit her lower lip and looked at Harvey "I didn't know if you would want anyone to know about me."

Harvey bent down to Sophie and cupped her cheeks forcing her to look into his eyes, completely oblivious to Mike gaping at them with wide eyes.

"Sophie, you're my daughter. Of course I want people to know that. I'd shout it from the rooftops if I could but your mother has a say in this as well. Please never doubt that I want people to know about you."

Mike cleared his throat indicating that he was still in the room. Harvey turned around and looked at

him before turning back to Sophie.

Sophie took a step forward sticking her hand out for Mike – who looked as if he would pass out any minute – to shake and reintroduced herself, "Hey, I'm Sophie, Sophie _Paulsen_."

"Donna…" Mike knew who the mother was the second Harvey called Sophie her daughter but hearing Sophie saying her surname brought a sense of reality into the situation.

"Alright girls, we have to go," Harvey said. When exiting the office he grabbed Mikes arm. The girls were already on their way to the elevator, "Hey, can you do me a favour and not mention anything to Rachel?"

Mike laughed. A laugh that sounded rather sarcastic than sincere. "Yeah, sure Harvey. You just dropped the bomb on me that Donna and my goddaughter are back in town. Lily knows about her sister and you guys play happy family right in front of me but yet you're asking me not to tell Rachel. Rachel didn't have contact with either of the two for over a decade and now all of a sudden they show up here without any warning or at least a text. We're not some colleagues who you know from work and who you occasionally have a drink with. We're family Harvey! You made sure of that by choosing us as godparents and what you just did there is not how you treat family. Now rethink your question and I'm sure you can come up with the answer yourself."

Before Harvey could respond Lily showed up grabbing Harvey's hand and dragged him down the corridor. "Sorry Mike, we have lunch plans and as Dad said, if we don't hurry we'll be in trouble."

Mike put his hands in his pockets and forced a smile, "of course, you go and have lunch. I know how much Donna hates unpunctuality."

*

The three arrived at the diner just in time and sat down at the table Harvey had made a reservation for. "Shouldn't Donna have arrived by now? She is a walking clock. Always dead on time." Harvey wondered taking a sip from his water that came along with his espresso.

Sophie chuckled, "Yeah, that might've changed. She still is a walking clock but whenever she goes to a restaurant she makes sure to arrive after her company with the excuse that she doesn't wait for people. People wait for her. Look, there she is." Sophie pointed to the entrance.

Harvey turned and nearly choked on his water. Once again Donna made everyone and everything around her disappear. When looking at Donna Harvey felt at peace. Never in his life had any other woman accomplished that. Donna always used to be Harvey's safe haven and every time he saw her he was reminded of that. It was as if the universe was sending him a signal. A signal that he pushed away each time it reached him but came back even stronger next time.

Harvey was pulled back into reality when the twins jumped up to greet their mother with a hug. He himself got up and pressed a soft peck onto Donna's cheek which made her blush as a shy smile spread on her lips. He found comfort in the thought that he was still able to make her blush even after all these years.

"You look… good," Harvey said taking her in. She was wearing a navy blue summer dress that hugged her frame in all the right places topped with a beige trench coat.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," Donna replied glancing at his suit clad form. Although she had always thought nothing tops casual Harvey she forgot how good he looked in business attire.

A small cough coming from one of the girls brought the two parents back to reality. Harvey smiled and offered to take Donna's coat before sliding the chair out for her. If he would continue being such a gentleman Donna was sure she'd have a fever by the end of the day from all the heat rushing through her cheeks.

As she sat down next to her daughter she busied herself with reading the menu. Not much later a waitress came to their table asking for their orders. Sophie and Lily both ordered a strawberry milk shake and some fries.

Just as Donna was about to order Harvey cut her off, "one caramel latte with low fat almond milk, no sugar but extra whipped cream and one coffee, black, breakfast blend, two sugars, please." Donna's heartbeat increased as she heard Harvey ordering exactly what she would've taken if he would've let her speak. After sixteen years Harvey still knew her favourite beverage by heart. Donna let out a quiet laugh tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear as she gave him a look which said as much as _two can play that game._

"And we'll take the pizza prosciutto with arugula, parmesan, olives and a splash of balsamic vinegar."

Donna said as Harvey raised his left eyebrow. Donna made him try it on their third date and it had been his favourite pizza ever since. After their break up he couldn't bring himself to order the so called _Paulsen-Pizza_ which is why today would be the first time in sixteen years he would get to eat it again.

It didn't take long for the drinks to arrive and Harvey excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Donna gave him a questioning look and Harvey groaned, "don't even start with the prostate jokes."

Donna chuckled, "I haven't said anything… _grandpa_." Lily and Sophie snickered but we're shut up by Harvey's warning glare.

As soon as Harvey disappeared into the men's bathroom Donna began digging through her Marni handbag obviously searching for something. Lily looked at her sister who just shrugged but as soon Donna took the little brown bottle out of the depths of her handbag Sophie knew what her mother was up to. Donna put two splashes of the golden liquid into Harvey's and her Coffee and stirred it.

Not a minute later Harvey came back and sat down at the table. Oblivious to the stares of his family he took a much needed sip of his coffee. Suddenly his mouth was filled with not only the boring black coffee he had been drinking for that past one and a half decades but also with something else. Something that brought back memories and emotions. Something sweet with a colourful flavour. Something vanilla. His eyes lit up and immediately searched Donna's. She was holding up a small bottle, grinning at him.

Harvey's heart fluttered at the smile she sent him. A small part of him – the part that loved Paula - couldn't wait for Donna to leave again. It was the part of him that made him feel guilty whenever his mind wandered to the beautiful redhead or when he looked at her. It was the part that constantly reminded him that he had a girlfriend.

After all the food had been served and devoured Harvey looked at the twins before asking, "Now how did the two of you actually find out about each other?"

"Rachel." Lily answered with a shrug.

Donna's eyes widened, "Rachel told you?!"

"No, she didn't," Sophie said, "I found a picture in her office when we went looking for Mike. It was a picture from some kind of party. And now imagine my confusion when I find a picture of my mom in an office that is in a different city – in a different _state _from where I grew up. And she's in the arms of some random guy – no offence dad – I had never seen in my life. But it got even more confusing when my assigned camp-partner whom I had known for three seconds all of a sudden told me that the random guy is her dad. In the end Lily and I just put two and two together and the rest is history."

Lily nodded before adding, "Oh yeah, and we might've lied about Paula being in the lobby. We kinda just wanted you out of your office to look for some kind of proof that we actually are twins."

"Lily," Harvey warned his mind going immediately to the envelope in his record shelf. Lily knew that Harvey hated anyone going through or touching his things. "Did you-"

"We found them," the red head whispered pulling the envelope out of her backpack.

Harvey gritted his teeth. No one but him was ever supposed to see those pictures. They were meant to be a reminder of the life he once had. A life he was missing dearly but only allowed himself to actually miss exactly four times a year: on both Donna's and the twins' birthday, on Donna's and his anniversary and on the darkest day of his life. The day Donna left with half of his heart and Sophie in tow.

Harvey snatched the envelope from Lily's hands, "there's two things I hate most. One is when people aren't loyal and the second is when-"

"Other people take things that don't belong to them," Lily finished Harvey's sentence.

"So what in God's Name were you thinking when you not only lied to me but also went through my things?" Harvey's voice wasn't as calm anymore and the volume was increasing with each word he spoke.

"What were you thinking when you separated us?" Lily bit back pointing between her and her sister.

Harvey's mood deteriorated by the second. "That's-"

"_Enough_!" Donna's voice cut through the air effectively shutting father and daughter up. "We're in a public place. I was hoping to have a nice lunch with my family. If I wanna see a shouting match I'll rewatch the episode of friends where Ross cheats on Rachel. Now whatever it is we'll talk about it at home. But not here."

Harvey bowed his head. Donna was right. This wasn't how one behaves in a public place. He should've known better. His eyes fell to the envelope that was still in his hands. Donna was the only one on the table who didn't know the contents of it but still managed to put an end to the argument.

Wordlessly Harvey handed the envelope over to Donna who raised a perfectly groomed left eyebrow at him. Harvey rolled his eyes in a playful manner, "don't pretend you don't want to know what in the envelope is. Go ahead. Open it."

After opening it Donna carefully removed the pictures. Her vision all of a sudden blurry as her nose began to tingle indicating the tears that were forming in her tear ducts. "I didn't know you still had these," Donna whispered, her fingers gently moving over the photos.

Harvey smiled wiping a stray tear from Donna's cheek, his hand lingering over her cheekbone for longer than planned. "Those were the only pictures I could find of you or the girls after you left."

Donna chuckled, "Yeah, well apparently crying by the fireplace wasn't my best idea. All the pictures I had of you landed in the fire."

Harvey was just about to respond when Lily sighed dramatically, "you guys are so cute together. Why did you break up anyway?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too," Sophie said looking at her parents.

Harvey and Donna looked at each other briefly. "Well your father and I were very young when we became parents and he just got promoted to the newest senior associate at Pearson Hardman – which is now Pearson Specter Litt – so I decided to quit my job and stay at home."

*

"_Hey Donna, I know i said I'd be home by seven but something came up at work. I probably won't make it home before midnight. Don't wait for me. Love you."_

_Donna looked at her wristwatch, it read 7:18PM. She was just about to answer when the line went silent. It wasn't the first time this had happened. There where times when Donna didn't see Harvey for days and when she finally did see him it was for no longer than ten minutes because as always work was more important. The 'I love you's' on the end of a phone call were almost never reciprocated anymore and changed from 'I love you' to 'love you' meaning practically nothing to Donna. It honestly didn't feel like he loved her anymore. _

_With a sigh she threw herself on the couch. She hadn't slept in days, the bed just feeling too big, cold and empty without his presence and whenever she closed her eyes one of the twins began to cry, which of course also woke up the other twin. Two screaming babies, no sleep and absolutely no help from her partner were making her life quite challenging. Donna just didn't know how much longer she could do this. _

_Absentmindedly her fingers played with the engagement ring on her right ring finger. By agreeing to marry him she gave him a promise. A promise to spend the rest of her life with him. But now seeing how her life actually turned out she wasn't sure if she could hold that promise. It had been two years since he had asked her to marry him. And of course she had said yes. Not a single doubt had been lingering in her mind. She was sure that Harvey Specter was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But with his promotion and the unexpected pregnancy things changed. Now the thought of taking the ring off her finger and with it the weight on her shoulders seemed more and more appealing to her. _

_A lonely tear slid down her cheek as she came to a conclusion. Her fingers hovered over the phone screen. Could she really do this? Was she making a mistake? No. Things had to change and they had to change __now__. _

"_Harvey hey, it's me again."_

"_Donna, this better be good! I'm in the middle of a really important meeting so if you want to say something make it quick."_

"_Since I still dispose of your calendar I cleared your schedule for tomorrow. We have to talk, Harvey."_

"_The whole day?! Are you nuts?" Harvey's voice was booming now. "Do you know how important the meeting with Dylan McCarson tomorrow is?"_

"_More important than your family?" Donna yelled into the phone with equal force. The line went still. _

"_Harvey. I know how much your work means to you, but don't you realise what this is doing to you? To us? Would you really risk losing your family over work? Because if so, I won't be around to watch us fall apart."_

_Donna heard Harvey swallow on the end of the line, "Donna, you know how important you and the girls are to me."_

"_But do I, Harvey? Because I can't remember the last time we actually did something together other than having a ten second phone call."_

"_Donna…" she heard Harvey sigh. He was running out of patience but Donna's patience had run out about half a year ago. "Listen, I really have to go. We'll talk tomorrow." And with that he hung up on her the second time today. Donna shook her head disbelievingly, "he doesn't even know what day today is…" _

_*_

_When Harvey entered the apartment it was already quarter to two in the morning. The phone call with Donna didn't leave his mind for the rest of the night. She had a point. They were growing apart and he was too focused on his work to notice. Yawning he went into the twins' bedroom. No matter what time he came home, the first thing he always did was check on his daughters. He watched them sleep, their tiny chests rising and falling with each breath they took. It made him feel at peace and he could spent the whole night just looking at them. _

_When he went to Donna's and his' bedroom though he found it locked. He must've really pissed her off. With a sigh he dragged himself to the living room where a pillow and a cover were waiting__ on the couch__ for him. He stripped out of his clothes, leaving on the undershirt and his boxers before laying down__ on the couch. __He didn't notice the piece of paper on the couch but certainly felt it when his back landed on it. It was a page that had been ripped out of a calendar. A big, red circle was made around the date. The date was today. Yet he didn't understand what this was about until he read the words that Donna had written underneath. _

_5__th__ anniversary — Dinner reservations at Del Posto 8PM, Babysitter for Lily and Sophie…_

_Harvey closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands. How did he forget about their anniversary? He had been swamped with work, determined to win McCarson over and neglected everything else – meaning Donna – in the process. He had screwed up. Big time…_

*

_When Harvey awoke the next morning he found the bedroom to be unlocked and empty. Frowning, he went to check the twins bedroom. Empty. Feeling the panic rise in his chest he sprinted back into the living room grabbing his phone. He was about to call Donna when he heard keys jingling and the lock turning. Donna appeared in the doorway. The stroller with both Lily and Sophie sleeping in it was parked outside the door. _

"_Hey, there you are. I kind of freaked out. I thought you guys had..." Harvey swallowed not being able to bring himself to finish the sentence. Instead he smiled nervously at Donna who only raised a sceptical eyebrow at him and went to get the twins._

"_I left you a note on the counter." _

_Harvey looked to his right where indeed a note was placed next to a cup of freshly brewed coffee which was lukewarm by now. _

"_I took the girls for a walk in Central Park as I do every morning but you wouldn't know seeing as you're never here anymore." _

"_Donna-" _

"_No, Harvey. You do not get to apologise or excuse yourself. Not this time!" Donna said, picking up Lily and walking to the girls' bedroom. _

_Harvey sighed and took a sip from the coffee. It tasted just as bitter as Donna was at the moment. Grimacing he poured the coffee down the sink. _

_As Donna had also tucked Sophie in she went to the bedroom, ignoring Harvey who of course followed her. _

"_Donna, can we please talk?" He pleaded, sitting down at the end of their bed as Donna moved around the bedroom setting up the baby monitor. _

"_You wanna talk? Fine. Talk. Tell me how you want to fix this."_

_Harvey got up from the bed and went to stand in front of Donna who had crossed her arms in front of her chest. "First of all, I want to apologise for forgetting about yesterday. I know I screwed up but I want you to know that I have never been so sorry in my life. I have no excuse for having forgotten this important day for us and I hope you know that I love you and the girls more than anything. I just had so much on my mind recently and I promise I will make it up to you." _

_Donna looked away, if she were to look in those chocolate brown eyes now, she'd melt and forgive him instantly. No matter how bad he screwed up her love for the man just always made it so hard to stay mad him. _

"_Donna…" he murmured, moving to touch her arm. _

"_Don't." She hissed. Harvey swallowed and closed his eyes briefly. _

"_It's not just that you forgot about our anniversary, it's the fact that you're practically leading a second life which involves just your work and neglect the one you have with your family and frankly I don't know if I can do this any longer."_

_Harvey felt his chest tighten and if Donna's words wouldn't have taken his breath away he would've gasped. His throat went dry and his voice all of a sudden sounded very raspy, "what are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying that-" Donna took a deep trembling breath willing herself not to cry._

"_Donna, please." Harvey had an idea where she was going with this conversation, "please don't leave me." His voice broke as he was begging but he didn't care. If there was one thing he was most afraid of in his life it was losing his soulmate. _

_Donna looked at Harvey and __the second her eyes met his __she wished she hadn't because what she saw was a picture she was sure she wouldn't ever forget. The usually so self confident and cocky lawyer was replaced by a broken and fragile Harvey. All Donna wanted to do was run into his arms and make it all go away. Telling him to just forget about it but that wouldn't solve any of their problems. At this point only one thing could._

"_I swear I can fix this, Donna! I- just give me one more chance." His eyes were covered by a glossy sheen of tears, "I'll be better I promise. Right after I closed this deal. You just need to give me some more time." _

_Donna couldn't believe her ears. He almost had her. Him promising to fix them and be better almost made her cave but apparently even now his work was still the more important thing. "Harvey stop! You can't fix it. You had your chance last year when you promised me your promotion wouldn't affect us as a family. But it did. It affected us in the worst way possible. We're not a family anymore. There's me and the girls and there's you. Separated. Let's not prolong the inevitable, we're falling apart and there's no way to prevent that. It's too late."_

_Harvey's breathing intensified as he took her words in but Donna's next move made it real once and for all. She took one last look at the shiny engagement band on her right ring finger before pulling it off and laying it on the chest of drawers knowing Harvey would never take the ring back if she gave it to him. Harvey stood rooted to the spot. Nothing made sense anymore. The only sound he heard being white noise as if there was a lost signal. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he couldn't breathe. He didn't notice how there was an already pre-packed bag in the closet and he didn't notice how she took Lily and Sophie one by one out of their crib and put them into the stroller. He didn't notice any of what she was saying to him and he didn't notice how suddenly she began yelling and shouting, screaming at him how he could do this to them. He didn't notice the tears rolling down her cheek and he didn't notice the twins beginning to cry. He only noticed Donna leaving. Helplessly he watched Donna stepping out of the apartment and thus out of his life._

*

_Week one was spent with hideous amounts of cheap liquors that had him pass out nearly every day. He didn't go to work he didn't shave and he didn't shower. One day was spent with crying the other with resenting the day he met her. It was a pattern he couldn't seem to escape from until one day after approximately three weeks of binge-drinking a letter that had his name written on the envelope arrived. He hadn't heard from Donna, didn't know where she went or to whom she went but he would recognise her neat handwriting anywhere. _

_He didn't open the letter, afraid of its content. It took him a full day to take the letter off of his doormat and another two to finally open it. The letter wasn't long but reading it felt like reading a whole novel. It's paper was wrinkled – the result of tears hitting and soaking into it. She must've cried while writing it. And thus wounds he tried to close with excessive amounts of alcohol were ripped open again. _

*

_Dear Harvey, _

_I'm writing this letter to you because I couldn't bring myself to say those things to your face. I know that might sound selfish but just needed the space. Some things were left unsaid and I wanted to clear them up._

_I know I had no right just to disappear with our daughters and I want to apologise for that. The last weeks have been some of the worst weeks of my life and I had to make decisions I never saw myself making or at least being capable of making. I spent the past weeks with my parents and it made me realise that I can't stay there nor can I stay in New York. It would hurt too much. What I'm trying to say is that I'm leaving New York. _

_All your life you have worked so hard to get to where you are now and even though it might've been the reason our shared life has ended I still am so proud of you. I want you to continue to be the best closer in the city, in the country even but I don't want you to lose sight of what's important. Family. I might be leaving but one of the twins will stay with you. I want you to take care of her and I want you to always put her first, no matter what. I want you to protect her with your whole life and I want you to raise her to be an extraordinary woman because that's what she's meant to be. _

_My mother will come over on Sunday and discuss the final details with you. You will also get the chance see both of the twins again. I couldn't bring myself to chose one of the twins yet and if I'm being honest I don't think I can. _

_Take care of my baby girl and make sure she'll have a good life._

_I love you. Always. _

_Yours Donna._

*

_Just like written in the letter Clara Paulsen came over on Sunday almost not recognising her former son-in-law-to-be. He looked awful. His eyes were dark and puffy, he had grown a rough stubble and his frame seemed thinner, less muscular and toned. Clara had always had a soft spot for the young lawyer and even though he broke her daughters heart she couldn't keep herself from embracing Harvey into a very much needed and comforting hug. _

_Sighing he closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the hug. It was nice to know Clara wouldn't behead him. After all he had screwed up pretty badly. _

_After they broke the hug Clara went to retrieve two Maxi-Cosy from outside. Harvey's heart skipped a beat as he saw his daughters for the first time in almost one month. They definitely looked bigger than he remembered._

_Harvey had missed them but seeing both twins made him realise that he missed Donna even more. Clara had packed up Donna's remaining things into moving boxes while Harvey took the time to be with Lily and Sophie. When it was time to say goodbye Harvey knew now was the time to let go of one of them. But how do you chose one twin over the other? A feeling of guilt settled into his stomach as he looked at them snoozing peacefully in their carriers. It was the hardest decision he has ever had to make and he couldn't help but get emotional over it. With a heavy heart he pressed one last kiss onto Sophie's beanie-clad head before handing Clara the Maxi-Cosy. _

_Clara who had also trouble keeping her emotions at bay looked at the broken man in front of her, "You did what Donna couldn't do. May I ask what made you pick Lily?"_

_A small smile played on Harvey's lips, "her hair."_

_From underneath Lily's beanie a tuft of red hair was peaking out. "She just looks so much like…" _

_Clara smiled sadly, "I know," before hugging Harvey one last time, pressing a loving kiss to his cheek. "Take care, Harvey," she whispered before closing the door behind her. _

_Taking a look at the apartment Harvey sighed. It was nearly empty. At least that's how it seemed. All the decorations and little details that had made the condo 'their' condo where gone. He never really noticed how much of an impact Donna's absence had not only on him but also the apartment. He bend down and scooped Lily out of the Maxi-Cosy, holding her close to his chest. _

"_That's it. It's us against the rest of the world now."_

_The second Donna saw her Mother reentering the townhouse in Connecticut she broke down in tears. It was hard enough to say goodbye to her girls not knowing who she saw for the last time but Clara coming back with only one instead of two twins made it real. Her mother immediately embraced her and Donna sweared she could smell the faint scent of Harvey's perfume on her mother's blouse. It only made her cry harder. Eventually her tears subsided and she asked her mother the same question Clara had also asked Harvey and the answer made her smile. _

"_I love him mom. So much." She whispered._

_Clara put a strand of red hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek, "I know, honey, I know."_

_All Donna could do now was pray that she didn't make a mistake and that Lily would be okay._

_*_

**I'm not sure how many chapters this story is going to have but I want to keep it rather short. Anyway I hope you liked it - if you did lmk in the comments. Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes Miracles Come In Pairs

**A/N: Hi. If anyone cares: I'm still alive. Yay. I literally had to rewrite the whole thing bc my computer decided to shut down… Anyway I recommend rereading the disclaimer from chapter one bc what's going down in this chapter can probably only happen in the world of FanFiction so please, please, please be open minded :) It's also 2 AM and i guarantee u that there are like 10.000 spelling and grammar mistakes but I don't even care anymore. I just want to get this out to u guys!**

_**happy reading **_

Both Harvey and Donna felt relieved that they finally, after almost sixteen years, were able to clear up the mystery of the 'other parent' and tell the whole story. It took away some of the guilt for keeping quiet all those years. For the parents the talk in the diner was an emotional rollercoaster as they had to relive the past and thus some of their darkest times.

Especially Donna had trouble keeping the tears at bay and every once in a while a lonely tear would slide down her cheek if it weren't for Harvey who made sure to catch it with his thumb. The gesture was making Donna's head spin. He had a girlfriend. That's what she was telling herself. Trying to force herself not to feel but it was impossible. The man had her walk on cloud seven, feeling all kinds of things.

*****

Harvey went home alone that day. Donna had suggested a girls night seeing as though they had spent last night at Harvey's condo. The hotel Donna was staying at had a spa and both Sophie and Lily were eager to make use of it.

Harvey hadn't been able to concentrate all day, the lunch with Donna and the twins occupying his mind. After Donna had left sixteen years ago he had shoved his feelings into a little box and stored it away in the depths of his heart. All it took for that little box to reappear and open up was her showing up at his condo the other night.

_He missed her. _

Almost subconsciously he made his way to his sock drawer. The drawer had a hidden compartment at the bottom. Kneeling down he opened the drawer and took the black velvet box from said compartment. It had been his mother's ring and for two years it had also been Donna's.

*****

"_Mom, Are you sure?" Harvey asked as he eyed the shiny object in his hands _

_Lily took her sons hand in hers closing it into a fist over the ring, "Harvey, I've been wearing this ring for over 35 years now besides I'll always have my wedding band. It's time you make an honest woman out of Donna. There's no one I'd rather have as a daughter-in-law. She's the best thing that's ever happened to you."_

_Harvey smiled, "she is."_

"_Well then what are you waiting for? Go make an honest woman out of that girl."_

_Harvey rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the grin that was spreading on his lips. He quickly pecked his mothers cheek before leaving his parents house. _

_Taking out his newly purchased blackberry pearl he gave Donna a call, patiently waiting for her to answer. _

"_Harvey?" _

"_Hey babe, I'm taking you out tonight." He declared smugly._

"_Oh are you now?" She replied with a chuckle. _

"_Yup. We're having dinner at Del Posto at eight followed by a movie night that may or may not lead to… well I'll leave that up to your imagination."_

_Donna smiled as she shook her head lightly, "What makes you think that I'm free tonight?"_

"_Well I've already informed your boss and he is okay with you taking the night off, in fact he even encouraged it."_

"_Convenient that you're my boss – at work that is – isn't it?"_

"_Indeed very convenient," Harvey grinned. _

"_See you at eight then," she said before hanging up. _

_Pleased with himself Harvey stuffed his phone back into his pocket and made his way to his car. _

*****

_Dinner had been excellent. They had just finished the main course when the waiter appeared with a dessert menu. They ordered the chocolate soufflé. It was Donna's favourite dessert and on their third anniversary a few weeks back he had surprised her by renaming the dessert in the menu to "Paulsen-Specter-Chocolate-Soufflé. Harvey had known the owners for quite sometime as they were close friends of his parents. _

_As Donna was picking up the last crumbles of the dessert from the plate Harvey leaned back and looked at his girlfriend. It were moments like these he cherished. Being with her he had always considered himself lucky and sometimes he couldn't quite believe that he actually got to spend his life with the woman of his dreams. _

"_What?" She said, pulling him back into reality. _

"_Nothing, you're just… stunning," he grinned. _

"_Stop it!" She scolded faking annoyance but still leaned in for a soft peck. _

"_What, am I not allowed to compliment my beautiful girlfriend?"_

"_Shut up," Donna chuckled, her cheeks reddening. _

_Harvey swallowed. This was it. The moment he's been waiting for the whole evening._

"_I've spend the whole day trying to figure out a way how to do this and if I'm being honest I still haven't come up with anything." _

_Donna looked up from the plate and put her fork down. "Harvey, what are you talking about?" She frowned. _

"_If you'd let me finish you'd know."_

"_Okay, but you're not…" she swallowed, having troubles pronouncing the words. _

"_Not what?" Harvey's hands grew sweaty. Did she know he was going to propose?_

"_Uhm… Breaking up with me."_

_Harvey's eyes widened, "What?!" He took her out to dinner and called her his beautiful girlfriend a minute ago. How could she think he was going to break up? "No! Of course I'm not breaking up with you." He said before taking her hand in his, "You're not getting rid of me that easy." _

_Donna smiled. She knew that he loved her but sometimes her insecurity was getting the better of her. _

"_Anyway where was I?" _

"_You didn't come up with anything."_

"_Right. I didn't. But that's okay because I realised there is no right way to do this nor is there a wrong way. It has been over three years now since we've met. The memory is still fresh in my mind and every time I relive that memory I have to smile. It's practically inevitable. You just make me feel like the luckiest man in the world."_

_By now Donna had an idea what was happening. She knew it'd happen sooner or later but it still came as a surprise. A surprise that was making her emotional._

"_So many times we all hear the same advice, 'you will know when the person you have in front of you is _theone_.' its funny, before you see and feel it for yourself, it's impossible to imagine how that can even be possible... but its true, something happens in a flash of a moment, when your mind is unable to take over and your whole body just lets you know that its okay ... this person is finally _the one_._

_Well this is how I feel about you. I look at you and I see my whole future. You complete me. I know you don't like grand gestures which is why I'm not going down on one knee but I still would like to ask you," his right hand disappeared into the inner pocket of his suit and reappeared with a black velvet box. He opened it and revealed the most beautiful ring. It was simple but classic. Not too showy but still an eye-catcher. _

"_Will you marry me?" _

_Donna nodded as the tears that had pooled in her eyes slowly rolled one by one down her cheek, "yes, Harvey." She whispered as their lips met in a soft kiss. She pulled away not long after as they were still in public. _

"_May I?" Harvey asked taking her right hand in his._

_Donna watched him carefully sliding the ring onto her ring finger. It was a perfect fit. _

"_Harvey, the ring is beautiful." She said admiring the diamond clad engagement band. _

"_It was my mother's. Now it's yours."_

*****

He remembered the day he'd proposed to her as if it was yesterday. They were so happy. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought they would ever break up.

Suddenly the door to his bedroom opened. He froze as he heard Paula's voice, "Hey, I came to apologise. I'm sorry i acted the way I did this morning and i didn't-"

He inwardly cringed, knowing she had not only spotted the item in his hand but also him on one knee.

"Paula, I-" he started but didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Oh my god, Harvey. Yes! Of course I will marry you. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me." Paula was near tears as she took the ring out of its box. She didn't even give Harvey the chance to react let alone slide the ring onto her finger himself. She just took it and put it on her right ring finger. "It's a little tight but I'm sure a jeweller can adjust it."

Dumbstruck and rooted to the ground he watched as Paula inspected the ring. _Donna's _ring. This was _not_ supposed to be happening. The ring had always meant to be for Donna. Hell he wasn't even sure if he wanted to marry Paula.

Paula planted a kiss on his lips, "God, my mum will be over the moon! I'll get the champagne and make some calls." She said skipping out of the room.

Heavily he let himself drop onto the edge of the bed. What the hell just happened? How would he get out of this, and how do you break to your current girlfriend that the ring was not meant to be for her as it was the one of your ex-fiancée?

*****

Harvey made sure to go to bed after Paula and get up before her. The constant feeling of guilt was eating him up. He busied himself with work for the rest of the day forcing his mind to forget about the incident albeit for only a few hours. He knew he had to tell Paula before the whole thing got out of control.

Paula was already there when he entered the apartment. She was talking about how mother reacted when she told her that Harvey had 'popped the question' which was ironic seeing as though he never asked her anything_._

Suddenly the doorbell rung. Harvey had completely forgotten that Donna promised to bring Lily home and pick up Sophie's bag which was still in Lily's room.

Paula who had already opened the door was taken aback when she came face to face with Donna. The redhead gave her a warm smile explaining that there were still a few things in Lily's room Sophie had forgotten to take with her the other night. No two seconds later the girls came rounding the corner.

Paula opened the door wider, "please, come in."

Donna retrieved the bag from Lily's room and went back into the living area.

"Mom, why can't I stay over tonight?" Sophie asked her mother.

"Because you already stayed over two nights ago. You'll survive a night apart won't you."

"We wouldn't mind if Sophie stayed another night." Harvey suddenly said. Donna hadn't even noticed him entering the room.

"Are you sure?" Donna asked, Not wanting to intrude.

"Yeah, of course. Not a problem at all." Paula agreed putting her hand on Harvey's arm and that's when she saw it. The twinkle of the diamond on her ring finger. And it wasn't any diamond.

She'd recognise that ring anywhere. It was the ring Harvey had given her when he proposed to her. It was the ring that had been Lily's beforehand.

She'd felt so special when he gave her that ring and it wasn't easy to let go of it. She knew Harvey would hold onto the ring, maybe give it back to his mother but she would've never thought he'd give it to another woman, as if it didn't mean anything at all. She didn't even know they were this serious.

Still starring at the ring Donna opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"I… I have to go," she stuttered eventually. She was fighting back the tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks.

Harvey knew exactly why Donna felt the sudden need to leave and it broke his heart. He didn't want her to find out like this. He didn't want her to find out at all. Seeing that ring on Paula's finger – _Her _ring – didn't feel right.

Donna rushed out of the apartment as if it was on fire. Luckily the elevator was open and she only had to jump in and press ground floor.

Sophie looked to her sister, "what was that all about?"

Lily only shrugged as Sophie made her way towards the door, "I should go after her." An Arm on her forearm stopped her. She turned around to see her father giving her a pleading look. "Let me go, please" he begged.

"Harvey, What is going on?" Paula asked him not quite understanding why her_fiancé _wanted to go after his crying ex. But Harvey never responded. He was already out of the door. The elevator wasn't on his floor anymore leaving him no choice but to take the stairs.

Having arrived in the lobby his eyes automatically searched for the red head but she was nowhere to be seen. He stepped out of the building the crisp New York air momentarily catching him by surprise.

He let his eyes roam the street, still searching for the familiar mane of red hair when he spotted her no eighty feet from the buildings entrance. He didn't hesitate in sprinting after her, calling out her name.

Upon hearing her name Donna abruptly turned around making Harvey almost crash into her.

She'd been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red and her mascara was smeared.

"Donna. I wanted to explain-"

He was cut off by Donna's palm colliding with his cheek. Harvey definitely didn't see that coming. He brought his own hand to his cheek in an attempt to soothe the burning sensation.

"Donna," he tried again as her hand came flying towards his face a second time. Only now did he anticipate her move catching her hand before it met his cheek. "Donna_, _let me explain."

"Let me go you arrogant son of a bitch!" She was trying to wrench her hand out of his grip but he was stronger.

"Donna, _please_." Harvey was begging now.

"_Don't! _Don't touch me." She hissed and Harvey swallowed reluctantly letting go of her hand.

"Please, just give me a chance to explain."

Donna shook her head, pressing a hand to her mouth in order to prevent the sob that was ready to escape from sounding. "Was that just to rub it into my face? To show me how _happy_ you are without me, and that you moved on? Because I get it, you know. I get that you're happy and you want to marry her and I'm happy for you, I really am but it hurts. You using a ring that once belonged to me to propose to your girlfriend hurts."

"It was never my intention to hurt you, Donna. You have to believe me." Harvey said.

"Why would you do it then? Does that ring, or rather it's history, mean nothing to you?" Donna asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Harvey looked away and exhaled before his eyes met Donna's again, "you have to believe me when I tell you this, because it's one hundred percent the truth… It was an accident." He admitted sounding almost ashamed.

At the sound of that Donna's jaw almost hit the floor, "You… you proposed to her on accident? Are you fucking serious?! What, did you stumble and _accidentally_ dropped down on one knee while holding my_\- your mothers _ring? What kind of a chump do you take me for?"

"I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth," Harvey said, desperately needing her to understand. "I was looking at the ring and didn't notice her coming up behind me. She thought I was proposing the second she spotted the ring and immediately said yes giving me no chance to explain."

Donna shook her head disbelievingly before whispering, "why on earth would you even look at that ring? Why would you-"

"Because the only woman I ever wanted to marry was _you_! Not Paula or any other woman. It was always you who I saw myself marrying one day. And so far nothing has changed." Harvey said. "You coming back only made me realise how much I was missing you in my life."

"What?" Donna whispered as new tears welled up in her eyes. She looked into those chocolate brown eyes of his, searching for any trace of doubt or uncertainty but all she saw was genuine sincerity.

"Letting you walk out of my life was the biggest mistake I've ever made and I'm not planning to repeat it," he said, as the corners of his mouth slightly twitched upwards. Donna felt the dizziness rush through her body, the smell of his cologne invading her senses. She didn't realise how close he was until their noses were almost touching. She was catapulted back into the past, her face unconsciously moving towards his, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

She was quickly loosing herself, falling deeper into something she was too scared to name yet. Kissing him felt familiar, it felt like home. It didn't take long for the kiss to grow deeper and Harvey's hand moved up to cup her cheek. They were kissing in the middle of the pavement where everyone could see them but at that moment their surroundings didn't exist. They were in their own world until a honk somewhere down the street pulled Donna out of her dreamlike state and back into reality. Her eyes instantly snapped open she forced herself out of Harvey's grip, immediately missing it. Harvey furrowed his brows looking at her confused.

Still out of breath, Donna took two steps backwards. Eyes so wide they could pop out. "I- This… this was a mistake. I have to go." As if struck by lightning she turned around and ran – as fast as her four inch stilettos could take her – to nearest cab.

Slightly dumbfounded Harvey stood rooted on the pavement. The feeling of her lips on his still vividly etched into his mind. He didn't mean for any of this to happen. It just did but that didn't mean that he regretted it. The opposite turned out to be the case: it opened his eyes. He still loved Donna. He loved her and in all those years he never got over her. If he was being honest, he didn't think he ever would.

*****

As the minutes ticked on Paula became increasingly impatient. Harvey had left the apartment to go after Donna. The second she met that woman she knew she'd be trouble. Something about her was different. Paula didn't like that. She was excellent at reading people but when it came to Donna it was as if she was met with a wall that prevented her from doing what she did best. And then there was Harvey. He acted different around Donna. It was the first thing she had noticed. The way he looked at her. She didn't like that either. Paula didn't want it to be true but she felt threatened by Donna. Speaking of Donna, they've been gone awfully long already. A total of – she took a look at her wristwatch – seven minutes…

Paula made her way towards the elevators, pressing the button for the lobby. The decent was a far too slow one for her liking. She never liked Harvey's condo anyway. Her initial plan was to move to a townhouse, start a family and send Lily off to some private boarding school but now that there were two of them the whole thing turned out to be a lot more complicated.

When she arrived in the Lobby she saw Harvey making his way towards her. He didn't see her though. His mind was somewhere else. "Harvey, darling what's going on? Are you alright?"

Harvey's head snapped up and his eyes widened, "Paula, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you. You just took off without any explanation whatsoever and didn't come back."

Harvey rubbed his face with both hands he _had _to tell Paula. He had to put an end to this whole charade and finally face his feelings. "Paula… we've got to talk.

*****

_What the actual fuck?!_ They kissed. After sixteen years they actually kissed. It was surreal and the moment was playing over and over in her head. Donna was sitting in a cab on her way to the hotel and if she was being honest she was close to losing it.

She had to leave. Harvey wasn't in his right mind when he said those things. He was overcome by emotions. They were making him feel things _that weren't real._ Donna strongly believed that the relationship between Harvey and Paula was still salvageable and the last thing she wanted to be was the reason for their breakup. So yes, she had to leave only this time she had her daughters to think of. She had to run this by Harvey. It would be hard and painful but it was necessary.

*****

When Harvey and Paula returned to the apartment both Lily and Sophie were sitting on the couch expecting an explanation but much to their dismay Harvey sent them to Lily's room because he had to talk to Paula. _Alone. _

"Harvey, What is going on? I'm worried about you!" Paula said as Harvey guided her int his bedroom.

Crouching down he opened the bottom drawer revealing its hidden compartment.

"I don't quite understand what you're getting at Harvey." Since she had picked him up from the lobby he hadn't said a word. No explanation. Nothing. And if she was being honest she was running out of patience.

"The ring you're wearing, it's been in this compartment for the better part of sixteen years.

Yesterday had been the first time in ages that I allowed myself to look at it again. Just to get lost in the memories of how it looked on her-"

"_Her?" _Paula swallowed. She had a fair idea of who this _her _was.

"Donna. The ring you're wearing had been Donna's. And that didn't change. It still is and it will always be. You have to understand that it's never been my intention to propose and I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I'm sorry that it even came to this."

Paula looked at Harvey with tears in her eyes. She didn't understand the world anymore. He never wanted to marry her? She knew she should've done something about Donna the second she met her. Thanks to her her life was now ruined.

"You still love her, don't you?" She asked, sounding bitter and hurt.

Harvey nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, Paula. I truly am."

*****

"Can you believe that?"

"Oh my god she didn't," Sophie was bent over with laughter.

"Yes, she did," Lily grinned when all of a sudden the slam of the front door reverberated through the condo. No ten seconds later Harvey gently knocked at Lily's door.

"Hey, What are you guys up to?" He asked, a tired smile graced his features.

Lily tilted her head, "dad, what's going on?"

"Is Mom Okay?" Sophie asked. She'd never witnessed her mother this emotional.

"And where did Paula go?"

Harvey sighed and entered the room plopping himself into one of Lily's armchairs. "Your Mom needs some time to herself right now. But the reason she left earlier is this." He lifted his hand that held the engagement ring. "She saw it on Paula."

You proposed to Paula?!" Lily shrieked, ready to strangle her dad.

"That's the thing. I didn't. It was all a big misunderstanding and I don't really want to get into it right now but this used to be your moms ring and seeing it on Paula's finger… well it ended with Paula throwing it at my head."

Sophie frowned, "but how did the ring even end up on her hand?"

Harvey shook his head, "doesn't matter. What matters is that it isn't anymore, which is good. She broke up with me though and I don't blame her. I messed up. But it's for the better. I know you guys didn't like her anyway."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we wanted her to break up with you. She made you happy. That's more important to us than anything." Lily said placing her hand on top of her father's. Sophie nodded, silently agreeing to her sisters words.

Harvey smiled pulling both of them into a hug, "no Paula will ever make me happier than when I'm with you guys."

**A/n: I hope I can get the next chapter out before the end of the month. School is taking us a lot of my time as it's my last year and I'm literally drowning in work. Lmk if u liked the chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sometimes Miracles Come In Pairs**

**Let me start by officially declaring war on my writers**** block. ****Or on my creativity. They're practically the same things. I had the intention on getting this chapter out by the end of November but who was I kidding. That was never going to work. It is exactly 25 minutes past three AM on January eighth – happy new year guys! I hope y'all had a great Christmas and start into 2020 – and my plan is to write this chapter in one session. It is going to be long, and cruel, and a really, really bad idea but even though I've been procrastinating for the past month I honestly hate that you guys had to wait this long because I bet the majority of you have already forgotten half of the content of this story (don't feel bad. I had to look it up too) so here's a little refresher:**

_Harvey accidentally proposes to Paula – Imagine Paula as a blonde bimbo with the IQ of a walnut cuz that's the only way this scene is remotely believable. _

_Donna sees the ring, runs away. Harvey follows her, gets slapped, kisses her, Donna runs away. Again. – this is starting to sound like a bad soap opera. Yikes._

_Harvey and the blonde bimbo break up. Yay. _

Chapter 5

_The next day _

"Fucking idiot. You just _had_ to kiss him." Donna mumbled as she threw the few items she had brought from LA back into her suitcase. She didn't get a wink of sleep due to her mind running on full speed last night. "You're a grown up. And a mother. Get it together Paulsen!"

What a mess. She was closing the zipper of her suitcase when a knock sounded through the hotel room. Could it be him? Nah. The knock was too weak to be coming from him. When she opened the door, the last person she expected to see today appeared in front of her.

"Rachel?" She asked weakly.

"You know what's so great about our age? Mobile phones. They actually allow you to text, call or email people, who for example move away, to a different state and suddenly decide to come back. You know, I came to terms with you practically terminating our friendship when you moved. I even understood why you did it. It took me a while but I got it eventually. But then you came back. Out of the blue you reappeared in everyones life but mine and I had to hear it from Harold of all people who apparently overheard something at the firm. Harold! I mean do you even know how-" Rachel didn't get any further when Donna suddenly flung her arms around the slender frame of her best friend.

"I know you hate me right now and you have every right, but I've never been happier to see you," Donna whispered as she tried holding in the sobs that were bubbling up in her.

Rachel rolled her eyes but eventually returned the hug, "don't get any ideas. I'm still pretty fucking pissed." She said but smiled nonetheless.

"Okay. Fine with me." Donna mumbled still holding onto Rachel as if her life depended on it.

When they finally parted Rachel lifted her hand and brushed some of the tears that had escaped Donna's eyes from the cheeks of the redhead. "What mascara are you using?"

Donna gave her friend a puzzled look, "Chanel No. 10, why are you asking?"

"Well it's not worth it's price because you look like shit!" She deadpanned.

"Hey, This is not my first round of crying today so I'd say up until this point it worked really well for me," Donna pointed out and walked back into the hotel room, Rachel following her.

They sat down on the two recliners in front of the window just looking at each other.

"You've aged." Rachel mocked, still looking at Donna.

"Shut up. I don't look a day over thirty!" Donna grinned, realising how much she had missed having Rachel in her life. I missed you. So much. And I'm sorry I didn't call. I should've."

"It's okay. I know how much you have going on in your life right now and I forgive you, on one condition though." Rachel said lifting her finger.

"Anything."

"You _never_ shut me out again. From now on we call, we text, we FaceTime. No matter where you live right now or whatever is happening in your life, we stay in contact." She said and once again Donna threw herself at her best friend.

"Deal. I didn't consider how boring a life without you in it would be. I need you."

"I missed you too, Don. Now I'm pretty sure I have a fair idea of why you're back but how about you tell me yourself what's going on? Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure you could use someone to talk to right now."

The next two hours were spent with Donna elaborating what made her return to the city that never sleeps and everything that's been going on recently. They discussed the twins and how excited Rachel was to finally see her other godchild after sixteen years again and they talked about Harvey and the toxic relationship with his former therapist.

"…and that's when he kissed me. Before you came I was actually packing my suitcase." Donna said and pointed to the small black suitcase on her bed. "I just can't stay in the same city as him knowing that I'd be the reason for the end of a perfectly healthy relationship."

"Okay first of all, I thought we agreed that the relationship between Harvey and Paula is anything but healthy and secondly you're saying that Harvey is still in love with you and you want to leave without even giving the idea of exploring whatever this is between the two you a chance?"

"I didn't say he's still in love with me I merely said that he chased after me to tell me that the only woman he ever wanted to marry-"

Rachel tilted her head and lifted an eyebrow.

"Holy shit. Harvey is still in love with me." Donna said and let herself sink further into the cushions of the recliner.

"For Someone claiming to always know everything, you're pretty clueless when it comes to love, honey."

"I… god I never even considered… but what if he's not though? I mean me showing up probably caused a whole lot of emotional turmoil. It's easy to confuse that with love, right?"

"Donna that man has been head over heels in love with you ever since he met you and I don't think he ever stopped loving you. The question is how do you feel?"

Donna chewed on her lower lip, not because she was pondering but because if she said it out loud she could probably never go back. Taking a deep breath she finally mumbled, "iminlovewithimtoo"

Rachel's grin widened, "what was that? Sorry I didn't really get it."

"I love him too. Always did and probably always will." Donna said before letting her head fall into her hands.

"Yay!" Rachel cheered and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Why does everything always have to be this complicated? Why couldn't Sophie just choose a camp in… I don't know, Nebraska? Why did it have to be New York? Why?"

"Because," Rachel started and put her hand on her friends back, rubbing it in a soothing motion, "fate knows that you two belong together. There is no amour against fate."

"Sometimes I wish there was." Donna sighed.

"So, What are you going to do now? Will you talk to him? It is his off day. You could go there now." Rachel shrugged nonchalantly.

"You know what? I think I might just do that. Get it over with and whatever happens next, I guess I'll leave it up to _fate._"

"Yes! A very wise decision, dear friend. Now out with you. Go get him!" Rachel said and ushered Donna out of her own hotel room. The second she had closed the door she immediately pulled out her phone and dialed Mikes number.

"Honey, you are not going believe what just happened!"

…

Lily and Sophie were walking down the hallway on their way to the file room when they saw Harvey walking towards them a scowl on his face.

"Hey dad, what are you doing here? I thought you had the day off." Sophie frowned.

"Well yes, I was going to work from home today-"

"It's you're day off. You're not supposed to work at all." Lily sighed.

"Harvey Specter doesn't do off days." Harvey threw back. "Besides I was planning on seeing your mother today. We have some stuff to discuss, don't tell her though, I wanna surprise her. Anyway, Lewis said that there's an emergency Meeting which requires my presence. So here I am. On my day off."

Realising he was late Harvey said goodbye to the twins and made his way to the conference day. He was just about to enter when he received a text from Paula.

_Hey. I was wondering if I could pick up my stuff from your apartment today? _

Harvey suddenly felt relieved that he'd spend today at the office and not at home.

_Sure. I'm at the firm today but I'm assuming you still have the key? If so you can let yourself in and just leave it on the sideboard in the foyer when you leave._

He didn't wait for a reply and entered the conference room where an agitated Louis was already waiting for him.

…

The ride from her hotel to his condo took only about twelve minutes but for Donna they felt like an eternity, mostly because of the fact that she was making up thousands of scenarios on how the conversation she was planning on having with Harvey could go and not all of them had a positive outcome.

Finally arriving at his door she took a deep breath and knocked exactly three times. The door was swung open and her eyes weren't blessed by a casually dressed Harvey like she'd expected but a small blonde woman – _Paula_.

Paula who was just as surprised to see Donna forced a smile, "Donna, what are you doing here?" Her tone carried a certain edge.

"Oh, I… I um… I thought Harvey had the day off today. I was hoping to speak to him." Donna stammered.

Paula was furious. That _bitch _was the reason Harvey broke up with her. He was going to give her a taste of her own medicine. If Paula couldn't have Harvey, she was going to make sure Donna didn't get to have him either. "Yeah. It is his day off indeed but he went out to secure the date for our wedding at city hall. We decided to move it up – well it was his idea. I believe his exact words were 'I just can't stand the thought of not being married to you'."

Donna swallowed hard as she felt the hot tears pooling in her eyes. "Oh, Wow… I didn't know. Congratulations."

"Thank you, now what was it that you wanted from my _fiancé?_ I could take a message and tell him you were here."

"No! Please don't tell him I was here. It's not important. I… I got to go." Donna hastily made her way down the corridor towards the elevator. After the doors had closed she finally broke down, pressing the emergency button. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her as sobs were wrecking her entire body. Life wasn't fair.

**Don't hate me. I know this chapter has been incredibly short and kinda cruel but I had to give this story just a lil bit more spice. Don't worry though, there'll be a Happy End. It is now 4:11 AM and I am incredibly tired – who would've thought. Anyway please lmk know what you think of this disastrous mess my sleep deprived brain has come up with :) **


End file.
